His Passion and Rage
by Kajune
Summary: There was one person who angered Xanxus more than the Ninth and Tenth, and that was the First. Who in fact saw something special within the boss of the Varia.


**Title** : His Passion and Rage

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Family

**Warning** : OCness.

**Summary** : There was one person who angered Xanxus more than the Ninth and Tenth, and that was the First. Who in fact saw something special within the boss of the Varia.

* * *

What pissed Xanxus off more than the old man who treated him like a fool, and the boy who inherited the Vongola family instead of him, was the First Vongola boss.

The energy that came out of the ring when it was rejecting him, could not of come from any type of ring, of any rank. It resembled the energy of a person, but he had not thought that it did until much later, months after the incident. The memories of that one night never seized to haunt him, and so the feeling of agony that he got from the ring of sky was repeated over and over again in his head, and it felt extremely real.

It was because of that did he come to realize the possibilities.

When he decided to do some research about the Vongola rings a day after a night's rest, right after finishing a day long mission, he had a strange dream. In this particular dream, everything was dark, all he could see was the color black. He most favorite color, ahead of red that was the color of fresh blood. Mostly the blood that he and his subodinates spilled. Soon he saw a large orange flame, glowing brightly before his eyes. He had not seen such a large flame before, and it reminded him of something. Something that made him mad.

The flame that appeared on the forehead of a certain teenaged boy.

From the large flame that began to disappear, appeared a man he recognized from century-year-old photographs; it was Vongola Primo.

The man was looking at him, calmly, with the same eyes Sawada Tsunayoshi had that day. The day he despised very much. They both shared a great resemblance in looks towards each other, even though their hair colors were different, Xanxus' temper only rose even more. He knew who this man was without a doubt, and blames him for the pain he had many months ago. He also blames him for the fact that Timoteo and Tsunayoshi had frozen him in a block of ice, by using that technique that was created by Primo himself.

This man made him angry, more than anyone else has ever made him. Rage clouded his mind and thoughts, and all he felt like doing was yelling at this man and smashing and breaking that soft face until the skull was reduced to nothing but dust, and the only color on that man was not the bright blonde or smooth black, but the dark and passionate red.

Primo stood a few feet away from him, underneath a spotlight that was as bright as the one looking down on Xanxus. Silence kept them apart, but that was not what Xanxus wanted. The more he looked at this man, the more angry he became. He wanted him killed before his eyes, by his very own hands to increase the excitement. Primo looked very alive at the moment, so why not? Why not show this man who's _boss_!

He didn't think twice, before he brought out his guns and charged himself straight towards the unsurprised Vongola boss. Xanxus grew frustrated after the man managed to dodge his attack by simply moving out of the way. That didn't mean that Xanxus couldn't hit him or was going to give up, all he had to do was aim his weapons in front of himself and shoot.

That was what he did, and he was heading directly back at Primo. The man's expression did not change, nor did his gloved hands pop out from behind his cloak. He remained calm and quiet, before stepping out of the way.

Now angrier than before, Xanxus pointed a gun at Primo once he had turned himself around, and unleashed his flame as quick as possible.

It didn't hit.

Primo was relaxed and unafraid of his attacks. Not even a tiny mark was left on him, even after an hour of roaring and firing, he was untouched.

With his energy all burned up to the very last inch, Xanxus panted heavily in defeat as he sat on the ground, looking completely shocked. His eyes showed a large amount of disbelief. Primo towered over his worn out self, and because he was standing behind him, he was not seen reaching for the other man's shoulder. The black jacket that once hung onto it with pride had come off during Xanxus' dangerous release of anger. The gloved hand gently landed on that slightly moving shoulder, and soon after, it began to glow.

He didn't know why, but the touch made him feel tired. Not only that, he felt very relaxed and happy. He began smiling, with a relaxed expression on his face. He wasn't going to question the silent man about what he had just done to him or what he was planning to do, instead he finds himself positive about simply lying back down onto the ground to just rest and relax, in a few more minutes.

Or better yet, why not lie down now?

His body slowly falls backwards towards the ground, and as it did, Primo speaks.

"I will never deem you worthy of being the boss of Vongola family," This statement, in reality would of angered Xanxus greatly, but since his mind is clouded with a sensational feeling, he allowed the man above him to say what he wishes to. "Instead I shall have you serve the Vongola family with your undying anger towards your enemies. I shall help you redirect your rage towards those who hurt you, and this family we have cherished." His eye lids were beginning to get heavy, and each passing word was becoming increasingly unclear to his ears. "Xanxus, I deem you worthy, as boss of the Varia."

Those were the final words Primo said to him since.

Now Xanxus, the current boss of the Varia, stands high and great within the eyes of many who praise his great power and loyalty to the Vongola family. He shall crush anyone who tries to toy with him, without the slightest hint of mercy. Since unlike the previous things he has done, this is what he is an expert at. Of course he continues to hate the Ninth and Tenth bosses of the Vongola family, but he can't deny that he still cherishes the Vongola family deeply just like Primo, and that is why he no longer holds no grudge to the creator of this powerful family and those rings he resides in.

'I don't need scum telling me what I am.' He tells himself, before charging off to battle.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
